Change
by Mr. Monobear and Ibuki Mioda
Summary: Hiyoko Saionji tries to change and become a better person with the help of Big Sis Mahiru. A oneshot I wrote at 1am. Please read and review! I like it, but it's not my best. c:


**Author's Note: I wrote this at 1am... It kinda sucks. It's a oneshot about Hiyoko Saionji trying to change and become a better person. I hope you like it, but it's definitely not my best :/**

"It's 7am! Wake up!" Monobear's voice echoes through Jabberwocky Island.

Hiyoko Saionji wakes up and sighs. Another day. She walks up to the mirror near her bed, and looks at her reflection. _Look at me… I can't even tie my own obi… Why am I so worthless…?_

Thoughts like this constantly race through Hiyoko's head. _What if Big Sis Mahiru is only pretending to be my friend?_

_What if I really hurt Big Sis Mikan's feelings? She knows I don't mean it… Right?_

_Does anyone like me?_

Hiyoko's reflection stares back at her, having the same look of doubt she wears on her face. _Why do I kill crabs… Do they really deserve it?_

_Why am I such a terrible person?_

Hiyoko walks to the restaurant. "G-Good morning, S-Saionji-san…" whimpers Mikan Tsumiki, Super High School Level Nurse.

"Hi, Ugly Pig Girl," Hiyoko says with a sardonic grin.

Mikan sniffles back tears, opens her mouth, closes it, and sits down.

Hiyoko sees Mahiru getting her breakfast, and runs up to her and hugs her. "Hi, Big Sis Mahiru!"

Mahiru smiles. "Hi, Hiyoko! How are you?"

"I'm great! Hey, after breakfast, would you mind teaching me how to tie my obi, Big Sis…?" Hiyoko asks nervously. _She'll say yes… Right?_

"Sure!"

_Yay!_

Hiyoko happily got some breakfast and ate it quickly. She walks over to Mahiru. "Big Sis, can you teach me now?"

Mahiru nods. "O-Okay… Come to my room, I'll teach you."

Hiyoko eagerly nods, and follows Mahiru to her room. _I hope I'm not bothering Big Sis Mahiru…_

Mahiru unlocks the door, and leads Hiyoko inside. Mahiru smiles. "So, ready to learn how to tie an obi?"

Hiyoko smiles. "Yes!"

Mahiru grins and begins to show Hiyoko the steps. _Big Sis is really good at this! She's so cool… I wish I was like her…_

"And finally, you pull the ends forward, and tie it in the front," Mahiru finishes.

Hiyoko giggles excitedly. "Thanks, Big Sis Mahiru! You're amazing! I wish I was like you."

"Thanks! But you really don't. I think you're awesome," Mahiru says. "Now, how about you tie that obi for me?"

Hiyoko nods eagerly, and repeats the steps Mahiru taught her. "It worked! Thank you, Big Sis!" Hiyoko gleefully exclaims.

"You're welcome. Don't mention it."

Hiyoko stands there awkwardly for a few seconds, then hesitantly says, "T-Thanks for being my friend…"

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoy our friendship!" Mahiru smiles.

"I never really had many friends… You're actually my first…" Hiyoko nervously stammers. "So… Thanks for being there for me, Big Sis!"

She hugs Mahiru again. _I wish I had more friends… Should I try to be nice to Big Sis Mikan…? She's nice…_

Hiyoko sighs and stares at her feet. "What's wrong?" Mahiru asks.

"I wish I had more friends…"

"You do! Everyone likes you!" Mahiru says.

"N-No…" Hiyoko stammers. "No they don't… I mean, Big Sis… I'm a terrible person…"

"No, you're not! You're a nice girl. You just need a little work, like everyone else!" Mahiru says.

"B-But… You don't need any work, Big Sis… You're awesome!"

"I need work, just like any other human being. I'm not perfect! I mean, my only guy friend is Hinata-kun, and he's friends with everyone."

"My only friend is you…"

Mahiru sighs. "Do you want some advice?"

Hiyoko nods tearfully.

"How's this? From now on, don't be so insecure, okay? You think that picking on others hides that, but… It doesn't. You can change, just like anyone else! So, tomorrow morning, when Tsumiki-san greets you, you'll smile at her and say, 'Hi, Tsumiki-san!'. Think you can manage that?" Mahiru asks.

Hiyoko shakily nods. "I think I can…"

"Good! Then you give it a try tomorrow, okay?"

Hiyoko nods, and waves goodbye to Mahiru, and returns to her room.

"It's 7am! Wake up!" Monobear says, and Hiyoko stretches and yawns. She walks over to her mirror. _Come on, Hiyoko, you can do this. You can change, just like Big Sis Mahiru said!_

Hiyoko walks to the restaurant, and opens the door. She looks around for Mikan, and spots her standing alone. She walks right up to her, and says, "Good morning, Tsumiki-san!"

Mikan looks startled. "M-Me…? Did you just say good morning to m-me…?"

"Yep!" Hiyoko grins. "How are you this morning?"

Mikan smiles a little. "I-I'm good… Thank you for asking… H-How are you…?"

"I'm great! By the way, I'm sorry about calling you names…"

"R-Really…?"

"Yeah! I hope, from now on, we can get along, okay?" Hiyoko says. "We can capture crabs and hold them hostages on the beach!"

"T-That sounds lovely…" Mikan stammers.

_Big Sis Mahiru was right! She likes me! Maybe, I'll finally get some friends._


End file.
